1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a side key situated at a lateral side of a bezel made of metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
As functions of the terminal tend to be diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player type equipped with composite functions including picture or video photographing, music or video file playback, games, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a mobile terminal absorbs function of independent multimedia devices and its unique field becoming more diluted.
Moreover, in order to maximize portability of a mobile terminal, mobile terminal of a wristwatch type are being introduced.
Generally, a mobile terminal is provided with a plurality of user input units including various kinds of keys. The user input unit can include a button or a touchscreen. Even if a user input unit of a touchscreen type is provided, a frequently used input key for volume adjustment and the like can be separately provided as a button type.
In case of configuring a mobile terminal of a wrist type, a frequently used input key can be provided to a lateral side of a bezel or the like except a display unit region.
In case of configuring the wristwatch type mobile terminal, an area for installing an input key and the like is not sufficiently provided, unlike a normal mobile terminal.
Moreover, in order to achieve such an object as durability enhancement, design improvement and the like, an exterior of a wristwatch is generally made of metal.
Although an input key is occasionally provided to a wristwatch, in case that a mobile terminal capable of communication functionality is configured into a wristwatch type, it should be assumed that a use frequency of the input key increases. In particular, a use frequency increases. And, penetration of water into a mobile terminal loaded with circuit components should be prevented.
Therefore, in case of configuring a mobile terminal capable of communication functionality into a wristwatch type, if an input key is provided to a lateral side of a bezel, a frequency use of the input key increases. And, durability against external shock, waterproof capability and maintenance and repair facilitation need to be enhanced.